Further measurements will be made for the CD spectrum of alpha and beta phellandrene. Interpretive work will be carried out for the CD spectrum of the phellandrenes, and for the MCD spectrum of allene. Calculations are planned in connection with both systems. The calculations for the CD spectra of the linear chain ethers, which have been begun, will be completed. The analyses of these spectra will also be completed. The CD spectrum of sec-butyl-amine will be interpreted with the help of calculations. The MCD spectrum of allene will be analyzed. Also, a sample of 2,3-pentadiene will become available in another month. This is a naturally optically active allene chromophore. The CD spectrum of this compound will be studied and its interpretation will be correlated with that of the MCD spectrum of allene itself. Work is planned on pressurized gas phase samples with the aim to obtaining valid MCD spectra in cases where sharp structure occurs. This sharp structure must be pressure broadened since only limited spectral resolution is available for MCD measurements. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "The Magnetic Circular Dichroism Spectrum of Benzene and Toluene and the Magnetic Moment of the lElu State", S.D. Allen, M.G. Mason, O. Schnepp, and P.J. Stephens, Chem. Phys. Letts., 30, 140 (1975). "The Circular Dichroism Spectrum of S(plus)-Sec-Butyl Benzene", Susan D. Allen and O. Schnepp, Chem. Phys. Letts., 29, 210 (1974).